Piano, as a basic teaching tool in the musical culture art, plays an irreplaceable role in teaching musical theory, vocal music and instrumental music. However, the piano, as first one of Top Three world instruments, makes ordinary people always look and sigh because of its price and learning difficulty. As economy develops rapidly, the piano is no longer a luxury commodity; especially, currently an inexpensive electronic piano can also meet needs of music lovers with features of a small footprint, adjustable volume and no need for tuning, thus are widely used in music theory, solfeggio and other special music teaching. Accordingly, broad masses are learning piano and other keyboard instruments more and more actively and passionately so as to enrich their own cultural life. It is no need to deny that a traditional piano teaching system is scientific and practical, and has trained a large number of pianists and performers. However, a beginner just getting involved in music is still deterred by a complex stave music theory the traditional piano teaching system relies on. Therefore, how to make a music beginner easier to get into a path of playing the piano becomes a valuable question.